My Manager's
by Dksfgxo
Summary: Lee Chaerin adalah manager seorang penyanyi terkenal, Kwon Jiyong. Mereka berdua tidak pernah akur, tapi siapa yang tahu, jika pada akhirnya mereka akan saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi, apakah semudah itu jika pada dasarnya mereka adalah seorang Manager dan Artis? GDCL SKYDRAGON/ G-Dragon x CL/ RnR please


**MY MANAGER**

**BY ADETYA L. MAHARANI**

**.**

**GENRE Romance/Drama**

**.**

**RATED T**

.

**WARNING Typos/Straight/OOC/Abal dll**

**.**

**Chapter : 1/?**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Kwon Jiyong (G-DRAGON BIGBANG)**

**Lee Chaerin (CL 2NE1)**

**Tablo (Epik High)**

**Yang Hyun Suk (CEO YGEnt.)**

**Kim Woo Bin**

**Cast akan bertambah setiap chap nya.**

**.**

Chaerin berdecak kesal untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia kembali menyapukan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan jalanan sebelum pada akhirnya Ia kembali merutuk. Ditengah kesibukkannya, ketika beberapa orang melewatinya untuk masuk atau keluar dari gedung kantor mewah di belakangnya, untuk sesaat Chaerin harus memaksakan senyuman ramah dan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

Oke, inilah penjelasannya...

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Chaerin pergi bekerja. Ia diterima di YG, salah satu perusahaan _entertaint_ terbesar di Korea Selatan, setelah sebelumnya, dua bulan lalu Ia meminta pamannya yang juga bekerja disana, untuk merekomendasikannya agar Ia bisa ikut bekerja di YGEnt.

Setelah berhasil, atas rekomendasi pamannya Chaerin akhirnya bisa meninggalkan Busan dan tinggal di Seoul. Tapi yang membuatnya kesal adalah, ketika Ia datang dihari pertamana ini dan tinggal sampai pada jam ke 5, paman Tablo tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan mengatakan lebih baik Chaerin pulang dulu dan bisa datang lagi besok.

Oh, Chaerin tidak bodoh, sebenarnya Ia tau kalau Itu sama saja dengan artinya belum ada kepastian Chaerin akan ditempatkan dimana dalam perusahaan. Chaerin tentu kecewa, Ia ini lulus dari sekolah kenamaan di Jepang, yak! apa susahnya menerima orang berpendidikan seperti dia?

"Aish, jinjjayo!" Chaerin menendang _higheels_nya emosi hingga terbang dan mendarat dua meter dari tempat kakinya berada. Ia lalu berjongkok dan menelungkupkan wajahnya kedalam lutut saking kesalnya.

Oh, Tentu saja kesal!

Sebelum berangkat bekerja tadi, Woo Bin, kekasihnya yang memang tinggal di Seoul berjanji akan menjemputnya untuk merayakan hari pertama Chaerin bekerja dengan pergi _dinner_.

Tapi apa? Ini sudah hampir satu jam dan namja jangkung itu belum sama sekali menampakkan batang hidungnya!

Lengkap sudah kekesalan Chaerin hari ini. Lima jam menjadi obat nyamuk, dan hampir satu jam Ia menjelma menjadi satpam gedung YG dadakan.

"Chaerin-ah..." Chaerin mengangkat wajahnya ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya, sebodoh pada make upnya yang mungkin kini sudah rusak dan juga persetan pada orang-orang lewat yang kini meliriknya dengan tatapan aneh.

Ternyata yang memanggil Chaerin adalah Tablo, Chaerin pun hanya memandang datar pamannya yang memasang wajah bersalah.

"Kau belum pulang?" Chaerin hanya diam tak menjawab, membuat Tablo makin tidak enak hati pada keponakannya tersebut. Sebenarnya Tablo tahu Chaerin belum pulang, tapi tetap saja... Ia merasa bersalah pada Chaerin hingga Tablo tak berani menghampiri gadis pirang itu tadi.

Melihat keadaan Chaerin yang terlihat amburadul membuat Tablo tak tega, mau tak mau Ia harus mengambil kunci mobilnya dan memberikannya pada Chaerin. Ia pikir Istrinya akan mengerti soal ini, lagipula Ia bisa menebeng untuk bisa pulang nanti.

Tablo pun menghela nafas, Ia menaruh kunci mobilnya pada tangan Chaerin tanpa aba-aba. "Pulanglah, Paman janji kau akan dapat pekerjaan, entah besok atau besoknya lagi."

.

.

.

Bukannya pulang, Chaerin malah pergi ke Namsan Tower, tempat dimana Woo Bin mengatakan tentang keberadaannya saat ini.

Ya, tadi saat teleponnya tersambung, Namja itu bilang kalau dia lupa bahwa hari ini Ia punya jadwal pemotretan di Namsan Tower, ya, Woo Bin memang seorang photografer. Tapi please! Chaerin tidak bodoh untuk percaya begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa seorang photografer lupa dan tiba-tiba ingat soal pekerjaan pokoknya?

Yang seperti itu, apalagi namanya kalau bukan berbohong?

Jika kalian bertanya apakah Woo Bin seperti ini sebelumnya, yah... bisa dibilang beberapa kali namja itu pernah membatalkan perjalanannya ke Busan untuk bertemu Chaerin dengan Alasan pekerjaan, keluarga dan lainnya. Chaerin sih percaya-percaya saja, toh dia masih belum tahu alurnya bagaimana. Tapi sayangnya situasi kali ini berbeda, sekarang Ia juga di Seoul dan tahu keadaannya bagaimana.

Chaerin turun dari mobil hitam metalik milik paman Tablo, Ia sudah membersihkan make upnya dan memakai sandal biasa milik bibi Hye Jung yang ada di mobil.

"Baiklah, dimana dia sekarang..." Chaerin mengambil ponselnya dan sudah berancang-ancang untuk mendial nomor kekasihnya itu, tapi kegiatannya terhenti dan Ia terdiam untuk berpikir ulang.

"Oh, tidak boleh... kita lihat dulu, apakah dia berbohong atau tidak." Jari-jari lentik Chaerin beralih membuka aplikasi GPS diponselnya untuk melacak GPS ponsel milik Woo Bin.

Yeoja sipit itu berjalan dengan sedikit buru-buru mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh GPSnya. Dari yang ditunjukkan di layar, Keberadaan Woo Bin tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Oh tidak, jangan berpikir seperti itu! Chaerin bukanlah seorang pasangan yang possesif, dia hanya ingin membuktikan apa yang menjadi kecurigaannya terhadap kekasihnya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menjawab ragu-ragu ketika di tanya, susah dihubungi, susah diajak bertemu, dan selalu tiba-tiba menutup telepon mereka.

Hingga akhirnya kaki Chaerin tiba disebuah kafe bernuansa eropa. Dari yang ditunjukkan di GPS, Woo Bin berada di titik kafe tersebut. Chaerin membuang nafas dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut dengan pasti.

Mata sipitnya langsung berkeliling menyusuri setiap meja kafe yang terlihat penuh oleh pengunjung. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Chaerin menemukan seorang Kim Woo Bin, mengingat betapa Chaerin mengenal postur tubuh namja itu dan juga kemeja hitam pemberiannya yang sedang lelaki itu kenakan.

Tanpa sadar Chaerin tersenyum melihat punggung lebar Woo Bin yang memang duduk membelakanginya, di kursi samping namja itu terdapat kamera serta alat pemotretan lainnya seolah membuktikan bahwa kekasihnya tidak berbohong dan benar dia habis selesai bekerja.

Chaerin berjalan menghampiri Woo Bin dengan senyum mengembang, gadis itu sudah berniat untuk mengagetkan namja itu tapi... Saat Chaerin semakin dekat dan tepat berada lima langkah lagi dari meja Woo Bin tiba-tiba saja senyumannya memudar tak bersisa, tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan tak percaya.

Ya, Tak percaya ketika matanya menangkap sesosok wanita yang sebelumnya dari kejauhan terhalangi oleh tubuh lebar Woo Bin, wanita berparas cantik itu sedang duduk disebrang kekasihnya sambil mengembangkan senyuman dengan tangan wanita itu yang di genggam dan dicium oleh Woo Bin.

Chaerin mendekat dengan wajah mengerut, hingga tubuhnya sampai tepat diantara kedua orang itu.

"Yaak..." ujarnya dengan nada rendah. Woo Bin yang mendengar suara familiar itu segera menoleh dan melototkan matanya terkejut.

"Cha-Chaerin...?" Woo Bin refleks melepaskan tangannya dari wanita itu dan berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu setelah itu wanita bergaun hitam itu juga ikut berdiri.

Chaerin tersenyum sinis pada Woo Bin, "Jadi kau sedang bekerja?" Chaerin melirik wanita dengan gaun pendek di hadapannya dengan tatapan paling merendahkan yang Ia punya.

"...aku, aku memang bekerja." Woo Bin terlihat kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi namja jangkung tak mencoba untuk menjelaskan apapun. Dan itu berhasil membuat Chaerin tertawa tak percaya.

"Dengan si jalang ini?" Chaerin meninggikan satu oktaf suaranya.

Seketika itu juga, orang orang yang berada disekitar mereka langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok Chaerin. Tapi gadis itu bersikap tak peduli.

"YAK! Jaga ucapanmu!" Si Wanita seksi itu terlihat tak terima dikatai. Chaerin hanya mendecih menanggapinya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu bekerja sebagai asistennya, nona Wu?" Desis Chaerin sinis, "Dasar wanita penggoda!"

PLAK!

Wanita bermarga Wu itu yang memulainya. Pengunjung lain hanya menonton kejadian itu sambil menahan nafas, tidak ada satupun yang berani melerai keduanya, bahkan pegawai kafe pun takut untuk menengahi mereka. Chaerin memegangi pipinya yang memanas, Ia mendelik tajam pada wanita yang baru saja menamparnya sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan tatapan itu pada Woo Bin yang hanya terdiam, terlihat bingung.

Chaerin mengambil dua langkah maju dan langsung menjambak rambut ikal wanita itu tanpa aba-aba, hingga wanita itu menjerit kesakitan, "Aaakh lepaaas! Lepaaaas!"

Chaerin tak perduli jika wanita itu kesakitan, bahkan kalau bisa Chaerin ingin rambut keparat yang ada dalam genggamannya ini bisa terlepas dari tempatnya, persetan pada orang-orang yang kini berbisik-bisik bahkan ikut memekik menyaksikan.

"Dasar jalang! Dasar brengseeek!"

"Kurang ajar kau jalang!"

Plak!

Chaerin merasakan pipi kanannya kembali panas. Ia menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya, Chaerin menatap orang yang baru saja menamparnya dengan tatapan terluka.

Kim Woo Bin. Kekasihnyalah yang baru saja menamparnya itu.

Dan OH. Itu demi wanita lain? Luar biasa.

Lebih dari rasa perih yang merayapi pipinya, Chaerin merasa kalau hatinya lebih sakit dengan kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya sendiri membela wanita lain yang jelas-jelas bersalah dihadapannya. Bahkan setelah dua tahun hubungan mereka yang baik-baik saja.

Chaerin menatap Woo Bin dengan tatapan tajamnya, meski begitu Chaerin tetap tidak bisa berbohong dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras dari kedua maniknya. Dia benar-benar terlukai.

"Kau brengsek." Chaerin bergumam rendah. Nada bicara yang membuktikan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar terluka.

Sedangkan Woo Bin hanya bersikap tak peduli, namja itu lebih memilih menghampiri wanita lainnya yang sedang menangis lalu menyampirkan jaket miliknya pada bahu terbuka wanita itu. Chaerin hanya bisa menyaksikan ketika namja yang mungkin sudah resmi menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu merangkul wanita bergaun minim tersebut dan membawanya keluar kafe, melewatinya begitu saja. Yanpa melirik sedikitpun.

Chaerin terisak ditempatnya berdiri. Orang-orang berbisik semakin keras dibelakang gadis pirang itu, mereka hanya bisa memberikan tatapan iba pada Chaerin. Gadis itu akhirnya memerosotkan tubuhnya ke lantai lalu menangis semakin keras.

"Hiks, hiks." Chaerin menutup wajahnya sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tidak, ini sangat menyakitkan. Sudah dua tahun Ia mempercayai namja itu. Namja yang dicintainya pergi. Namja yang berjanji akan menikahinya itu mengkhianatinya.

Dan Chaerin hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuhnya di tarik dan dibawa keluar oleh seorang pelayan kafe.

"Maafkan saya karena telah melakukan ini, tapi anda telah mengganggu kenyamanan pelanggan lain." Pelayan wanita itu berkata dengan takut-takut. Tentu saja, Ia takut dijambak seperti wanita tadi.

Chaerin hanya terisak tanpa menjawab. Pelayan wanita itu segera membungkuk sekilas dan buru-buru kembali masuk ke dalam kafe.

Chaerin mengusap air matanya, meskipun percuma, karena lagi-lagi air mata itu turun lagi dan lagi. Perlahan yeoja itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung tanpa tujuan.

Oh tidak, Gadis malang.

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhaaan naga bengiiiiis! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan hingga membuat managermu itu mengundurkan diriiii?"

Yang Hyun Suk, CEO YGEnt itu mendesis greget pada orang yang duduk disofa dengan gaya yang santai, dihadapannya. Hyun Suk menurunkan topinya dan mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam sebulan..." Hyung Suk mengerang depresi, "Dan sudah hampir lima belas kali kau berganti manager. Bisakah kau bersikap baik sedikit saja?" Namja berambut pirang yang sedang di omeli itu hanya diam dan memainkan kukunya tampak tak peduli. Tablo yang juga ada disana segera mencubit pinggang namja itu agar bersikap lebih sopan. Tapi tetap saja namja itu hanya meringis sekilas dan kembali bersikap acuh.

"Yak! Jawab aku! Duduklah yang benar! Aku ini bossmu!" Baru setelah itulah namja muda itu terlihat memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Yah, namja bernama lengkap Kwon Jiyong itu akan takut pada Hyun Suk jika atasannya itu sudah menyebut dirinya sendiri isebagai boss.

Jiyong adalah salah satu artis yang bernaung di YG Entertaiment. Dia debut sebagai seorang penyanyi berbakat, cerdas dalam menulis lagu, tampan, keren, pokoknya dia adalah anak emas yang YG punya. Ya, itulah alasan kenapa Jiyong begitu berani pada Hyun Suk. Karena Sebenarnya, jika keadaan sedang normal sih Jiyong maupun Hyun Suk sangatlah dekat dan akrab.

Jiyong kini menundukkan wajahnya ketika dua orang pria dewasa dihadapannya hening tak berbicara.

"Aku sudah menemukan manager baru untukmu..." ujar Hyun Suk ketika sudah tenang. Mendengar itu Jiyong segera memandang boss besarnya tersebut.

"Dia wanita." Kali ini Tablo yang berbicara, membuat Jiyong mengo berprotes seketika. Oh Tidak, selama 5 tahun ini Jiyong debut Ia selalu memiliki manager laki-laki !

Tepat ketika Jiyong ingin protes, Tablo segera memotongnya, "Jangan mencoba untuk mengerjainya. Dia galak. Atau kau sendiri yang akan kena batunya."

"Andwe! Kalau begitu aku tidak mau!" Seru Jiyong keras dan memasang wajah tak setuju. HyunbSuk langsung tertawa melihatnya.

"Itu bagus! Aku memang berniat mencarikan manager yang tidak kau inginkan! Selama ini aku selalu mengikuti keinginanmu untuk mencarikan manager yang seperti a, b, c dan semuanya berakhir mengundurkan diri." Kata Hyun Suk yang diamini oleh Tablo.

Jiyong merengut kesal, "Tapi boss..."

Hyun Suk menahan perkataan Jiyong dengan mengangkat tangannya, "Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ini akan jadi yang terakhir untukmu." Jiyong makin menyurengkan wajahnya tak suka.

"Heits, jika sampai Chaerin mengundurkan diri karenamu, akan kupastikan _comebackmu_ akan aku tunda sampai dua tahun ke depan."

"MWO? Aish, kau kejam boss..." Jiyong menubrukkan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa karena kesal.

Oh ayolah Kwon Jiyong, apa susahnya kau mempertahankan satu manager? Daripada kau kehilangan ketenaranmu karena waktu comebackmu diundur sama seperti kau wamil?

"Ugh, baiklah..." Jiyong pasrah pada akhirnya. Hyun Suk maupun Tablo langsung memasang senyuman kemenangan diwajah mereka. "Dan tadi, siapa? Chaerin?" Tanya Jiyong melirik malas kearah Tablo.

"Heumm, Chaerin. Dia keponakanku. Jadi jika kau macam-macam padanya, kau juga harus berhadapan denganku. Hehehe." Tablo tertawa membuat Jiyong mendecih sebal kearahnya.

"Lengkap sudah." Desahnya kemudian.

Tiba-tiba suara ponsel berbunyi di ruangan itu. Tablo segera meraih ponselnya dan menjawab telepon yang masuk ke nomornya. Tablo adalah salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengan Boss selain Jiyong, jadi dia santai-santai saja ketika menerima telepon dihadapan bossnya tanpa perlu keluar ruangan bossnya itu.

"Mwo? Dimana dia sekarang?" Tablo berseru ketika seseorang mengatakan sesuatu padanya di telepon.

"Aish, jinjja... Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana. Terimakasih sebelumnya. Ne."

Piip.

Hyun Suk dan Jiyong menatap penasaran kearah Tablo yang terlihat mengusak rambutnya kesal. "Ada apa?" Tanya Hyun Suk penasaran.

"Begini..." Tablo menatap Bossnya kemudian beralih menatap Jiyong, "Bisakah aku meminjam mobilmu sebentar? Keponakanku membawa mobilku untuk pulang tapi dia malah berakhir mabuk di daerah Namsan. Aish, anak nakal!"

"Yayayak! Tidak bisa, aku mau pulang sekarang!" Jiyong menolak keras pada Tablo yang kini cemberut.

"Ayolah, kalau sampai Hyori-noona tahu anaknya aku terlantarkan aku bisa matiii..." Jawab Tablo dengan wajah melas. Jiyong hanya melipat tangannya acuh tak peduli.

Hyun Suk yang sejak tadi hanya menonton akhirnya menghela nafas, "Jiyong-ah..." panggilnya pelan. Jiyong segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si Boss. "Kau saja yang menjemput Chaerin... Diakan managermu sekarang. Bukan hanya manager yang bertanggungjawab pada artisnya, tapi artis juga bertanggungjawab terhadap managernya. Jadi Chaerin sekarang tanggung jawabmu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jiyong memasang wajah tak percaya. "Boss, please..."

Ini hanya tentang seorang manager dengan artisnya. Tapi kenapa Jiyong merasa ini seperti pernikahan yang memerlukan tanggung jawab kedua pihak? Oh, please...

"Jemput dia atau comeback ditunda?"

"Ah~ Boss, waeee? Kenapa akhir-akhir kau hobi sekali menyiksaku?" Rengek Jiyong dengan gaya manja yang menijikan.

"Ah~ wae Jiyongie, kau bahkan telah menyiksaku selama lima tahun iniii~" balas Hyun Suk membuat Jiyong manyun ditempat.

"Jemput Chaerin atau..."

"Aish, baik baik! Aku akan menjemput si Chaerin itu!" Jiyong bersungut dan berjalan keluar ruangan dengan kesal. Meninggalkan Hyun Suk yang tertawa menang beserta Tablo yang menatap pintu yang baru saja tetutup itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Boss, Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tablo tampak terlihat khawatir.

"Biarkan saja. Jarang-jarang dia bisa menurut seperti ini pada kita. Hahaha."

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Jiyong segera menyusuri daerah Namsan Tower tanpa tujuan. Saat ini Ia sudah menggunakan topi dan syal yang menutupi setengah wajahnya agar tidak di kenali orang-orang.

Karena bingung harus kemana, Jiyong pun meraih ponselnya untuk menelepon Tablo, "Hyung? Aku tadi menemukan mobilmu di tempat parkir. Ini sudah jam delapan malam, besok aku ada pemotretan... Cepat katakan aku bisa menemukan si Chaerin itu dimana?"

"Hm." **Piip**.

Setelah Tablo mengatakan dimana tempatnya, namja bermarga Kwon itu dengan seenak jidatnya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Padahal masih bisa didengar bagaimana Tablo berseru sewot sebelum akhirnya sambungan telepon tersebut benar-benar di tutup. Benar-bmar tidak sopan.

"Baiklah, ini mudah... Aku hanya harus menggendongnya sedikit lalu Mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah Tablo-hyung. Yayaya." Jiyong bergumam sepanjang dia berjalan menuju tempat yang ditujunya.

Setelah berjalan sekitar lima menit, akhirnya Jiyong sampai di sebuah kedai soju dipinggiran jalan. Namja itu menghela nafas dan memastikan penampilannya tertutup. Setelah itu Jiyong masuk dan mendapati seorang wanita setengah baya yang masih cantik di meja counter, dan seorang gadis berambut panjang pirang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala diatas meja.

Jiyong menghela nafas malas, Ia melirik kearah wanita pemilik kedai tersebut dan mengangguk sekilas. Jiyong menghampiri satu-satunya pelanggan yang Ia yakini sebagai Chaerin, kemudian namja itu kembali menatap wanita pemilik kedai,

"Berapa aku harus membayar semua ini?"

Setelah membayar semuanya, dengan setengah hati Jiyong merangkul tubuh Chaerin di bahunya.

Mereka berdua berjalan terhuyung-huyung dijalanan malam. Jiyong terus saja komat-kamit merutuki bossnya dan Tablo yang pasti sedang tertawa senang sekarang. Ini baru jam setengah sembilan, jalanan di daerah ini masihlah terbilang ramai. Demi apapun Jiyong benci situasi ini.

Oh bayangkan saja, dengan penyamarannya menggunakan syal dan topi yang bisa dibilang menutupi hampir seluruh wajah super duper tampan miliknya, ditambah Ia merangkul seorang gadis tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah-oh, yang bahkan Jiyong merasa si Chaerin ini terlihat mengerikan. Yeoja ini terus saja Meracau dan merutukinya tanpa sebab.

"Brengseeeek! Pria bajingan kau!"

Oh, bagus. Semua orang kini menatapnya seolah Ia adalah seorang penculik kesiangan.

Dan, ah... ini lebih baiknya lagi, Demi Tuhan, Yeoja gila ini sangatlah berat! Dan kenapa sekarang Ia malah menjambaki rambutnya jugaaa?! Salah Jiyong apaaa? Ini sakit!

"Yaaak!"

Jiyong menjauhkan tubuh Chaerin dari tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan pegangan karena gadis itu bisa saja jatuh, Jiyong terengah sambil menatap Chaerin dengan tatapan paling mematikan yang Ia punya.

Perlahan, Chaerin pun membalas tatapannya dengan mata sipit yang setengah terbuka, khas orang mabuk.

Jiyong terkejut, lebih dari tatapan orang yang tak sadarkan diri, Jiyong sedikit merinding melihat mata tajam itu menatapnya dengan terluka, menatapnya seolah dia adalah orang yang paling menyakitinya di dunia ini.

Chaerin menatap mata Jiyong dengan dalam. Jiyong yang merasa tak nyaman memilih menghindari tatapan Chaerin dan menatap kearah lain, "Wa-wae?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Kau brengsek." Lagi, Chaerin bergumam rendah. Gadis itu masih menumpukkan pandangannya pada namja dihadapannya. Jiyong tersentak, terkejut karena sudah lama sekali Ia tidak di katai brengsek secara langsung seperti ini. Terakhir, yang Jiyong ingat Ia menerima kosa kata itu dari anti fansnya, dan itu sudah hampir dua bulan yang lalu.

Jiyong menyurengkan wajahnya, menatap Chaerin dengan sebal, ketika Jiyong hendak balik mencaci maki gadis hadapannya, Jiyong kembali bungkam, karena gadis itu tiba-tiba terisak pelan.

"Ya-yaa..." Jiyong menatap bingung Chaerin yang mulai menangis.

Lambat laun tangisannya semakin keras, gadis itu melepaskan tangan Jiyong dan berjongkok lalu menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Jiyong panik. Tentu saja, hey... Orang-orang melihatnya seolah dia adalah tersangka utama disini... padahal dia hanya kambing hitam yang tak berdosa.

Seseorang yang tidak tahu menahu masalahnya.

Jiyong buru-buru ikut berjongkok, Ia mencoba menarik tangan gadis itu agar mau melihat wajahnya. Tapi Chaerin tetap keukeuh menutupi wajahnya sambil menangis. Orang-orang makin banyak yang melirik kearah mereka, dan itu membuat Jiyong geram. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jiyong segera menarik paksa Chaerin dan memaksanya berjalan ke tempat parkir. Tak perduli bagaimana orang-orang kini malah berbisik karena Chaerin menangis dengan keras sambil berjalan.

"Huhhuhuhu hiks."

Jiyong memasukkan Chaerin ke kursi depan dengan sedikit kasar. Lalu diapun memasuki kursi kemudi.

Jiyong melepas syal dan topi yang membuatnya jengah. Ia kemudian menatap Chaerin yang masih menangis sesegukkan sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya ke depan.

Jiyong menghela nafas. "Yak. Berhentilah menangis." Ujarnya dengan nada kelelahan. Namja itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari jok belakang, sebuah minuman isotonik kaleng lalu menyodorkannya pada Chaerin. Tetapi gadis itu masih saja sibuk menangis, memaksa Jiyong untuk menarik tangan mungil itu dan menaruh kaleng tersebut dalam genggamannya. Hal itu membuat Chaerin berhenti menangis dan mengangkat wajahnya sesaat, memandang Jiyong dengan mata merah yang sembab. Jiyong merinding ngeri. Tapi kemudian dia berdehem dan berkata,

"Minumlah."

Chaerin hanya diam sambil terus sesegukkan. Jiyong pun mengambil kalengnya dan membukakan tutupnya, lalu Ia mengembalikan kaleng tersebut ke tangan Chaerin.

Jiyong menatap Chaerin yang masih diam menatapnya. Jiyong pun memperagakan cara minum, memberi kode agar Chaerin meminum air ditangannya.

Akhirnya yeoja keras kepala itu menurut. Meminum dua kali tegukan kemudian menurunkan kalengnya lagi. Jiyong hanya diam memperhatikan saat Chaerin memilih menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca pintu mobil.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Chaerin tertidur, mungkin karena kelelahan dan efek dari alkohol yang masih bereaksi. Jiyong menghela nafas lega. Entahlah, karena apa. Yang pasti Jiyong sendiri juga kaget kenapa Ia merasa hatinya begitu lega.

Apa karena Ia merasa berhasil menjalani tugasnya?

Oh, ya. Tentu saja.

Jiyong mengendikkan bahu meski Ia masih bingung, sebelumnya Ia tidak suka peduli pada orang. Jadi mungkin perasaan lega ini menjadi terasa aneh dan asing baginya.

Jiyong pun memilih menyalakan mesin mobilnya untuk mengantarkan manager barunya ini ke rumah Tablo lalu Ia sendiri pulang dan istirahat ke apartemennya.

"Memiliki manager perempuan memang sangat merepotkan."

Jiyong pun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Namsan Tower. Kini Bersama Chaerin disampingnya.

.

.

.

XOXO

REVIEW PLEASE ~~~

140309


End file.
